The Misplaced Kiss
by Sable Supernova
Summary: When Rose begins to adore her adopted cousin, Teddy Lupin, she wasn't to know where it would lead her, or how long she would have to live with the consequences. One-shot. Written for The Battlefield Wars. Score: 60/60 plus 60 for the additional prompts.


**This was written for The Battlefield Wars competition, for my position as Colonel on Team "After All This Time - Always", with the following prompts.**

 **Headlining Character: Rose Weasley / Assisting Character: Victoire Weasley**

 **Optional Prompts: dead / ripper / apart / grief / coral / sienna / idiot / silver necklace / waiting / adoration / kiss / No word: said**

* * *

 **The Misplaced Kiss**

Grief. When Rose had first heard that word as a child, she was told it was the sadness left behind when someone died. That grief only applied when your world had been torn apart by the sordid fate of mortality.

She was seventeen when she learned it was a lie. Anything could be dead, and grieving was the same, whatever the circumstances. All it had taken was one little kiss and a friendship was in tatters, a couple was torn apart and a family was left in ruins. Rose Weasley spent five years grieving with a guilt that never left her side.

She kept waiting for things to go back to how they used to be, but they never did. Too much heartache had been caused because at seventeen, Rose had been an idiot and kissed the wrong boy in the wrong place at the wrong time. Christmases were the worst. All the family got together at Christmas, because it was traditional. Everyone seemed happy to ignore the fact that some of them wouldn't look each other in the eye, let alone exchange formal pleasantries. They would all rather pretend it wasn't true then they could retain the semblance of happiness they cherished like a fragile crystal vase.

* * *

She was eleven years old when she saw Teddy kissing Victoire at King's Cross Station. She'd felt jealous even then, because Teddy was her favourite cousin. He could make her laugh like there was nothing in the world but laughter. Even as a child, she craved her alone time with him.

As she grew older, the jealousy swelled alongside her adoration for the adopted family member. Victoire was pretentious, stuck-up, blonde and far too perfect. Teddy was carefree and happy with a handsome grin and a quick wit. As a young teenager, it didn't make sense to Rose that they were even in a relationship. Love was completely out of the equation - she was sure of it. She began to believe that they'd fallen together out of circumstance and stayed that way because it was easy. She could see from her parents, aunts and uncles that staying together was simple. It was like things mattered less when there were two of you.

It all began at Christmas when Rose was sixteen. Gathered around the tree at Grandma Molly's, the scene was perfect. The fire was crackling with homely warmth, everyone's jumpers all matched and presents were being handed out with meaningful smiles like each one spoke the words, "I love you".

When Rose began to unwrap her present from Teddy, her stomach fluttered in excitement. She was expecting a book, but the parcel was much too small. The wrapping paper discarded, she pulled out a blue box and opened the lid to reveal a dainty silver necklace. From the thin, subtle chain hung a small silver ferret with a tiny diamond eye. It wasn't just any silver necklace to Rose, it was automatically her favourite necklace. The ferret was her Patronus, which Teddy had never seen. It was a sign that he listened, that he cared.

"Why, Teddy, you're being very generous with your gifts this year!" Grandma Molly commented, causing Rose to look up at the young man. Her heart gave a jolt when she saw that his eyes were fixed on her, and she felt her cheeks begin to burn a little as he smiled.

"I got a new job this year, I could afford to be generous," he replied, talking to Molly but never once taking his eyes off Rose.

"Thank you." Her voice broke nervously over the soft words. She vowed to speak to him later, to thank him properly for the most perfect gift.

It was long after dinner when she got the chance, and the sun was beginning to set. He was sat in the back room, a second lounge of sorts, with a bottle of beer and a new book. She walked in and sat beside him silently, not wanting to disturb the serenity that surrounded him. He looked up with a smile and closed his book.

"Hey, kiddo," he greeted her.

"Hey." She placed her hands between her knees, unsure how to cope with this newfound nervousness. Things had always been easy around Teddy, at least, they had been when she was younger.

"What's up?" he asked, as if sensing her unease.

"Nothing, I just wanted to thank you. For the present. It was perfect." She looked at him when she had finished speaking, and noticed his eyes were a deep sienna, almost brown enough to be a natural colour but just a little too bright. She realised then how mesmerising his eyes were when he did that, as if they would pass as mundane to anyone who didn't look closely enough.

"I'm glad you liked it," he replied, obviously comfortable around her as he leaned back into the sofa.

"I did. I really did. It was my favourite present," she told him.

He didn't speak, but smiled in appreciation at her words. He did that a lot, Rose noticed, smiled. As if a simple smile could break through the dam of any sadness and make things okay.

"How's life treating you, then? We've not spoken in a while," he asked, making small talk.

"Over four months," she began. "It's okay. Still top of the class, at least."

"Of course you are," he nodded as if he expected nothing less of her. "No boys on the horizon?" He grinned as his voice came out in a tease. Rose couldn't help but wonder if it was still small talk, or a hint of knowledge he secretly wanted.

"No," she defended immediately, her voice louder than she intended as her cheeks grew a little pink.

"Liar. Who is he?"

"No one. Just a boy. But he's got a girlfriend. I don't think he's interested." Rose didn't want to say too much, but she was curious what his reaction would be.

"Oh, girlfriends make sticky stuff, you don't want to get involved there," he commented, concern knitting his eyebrows together. "I hear a certain Malfoy has his eye on you."

"Did Hugo tell you that? I swear it's a lie," she sighed. As if she'd ever look at that Slytherin twice. Her eyes were set on a higher prize. "What did you mean about girlfriends?"

"I meant that a relationship is made of two people, not three." He looked away towards the window, where coral shades had taken over the skyline as the sun disappeared.

"Are you and Victoire okay?" Rose asked, biting her lip.

"We're fine. Nothing to worry about," he replied, not looking at her, as he flicked his hand as if to dismiss the notion.

"If you say so."

Rose didn't want to read too much into this conversation, but a part of her couldn't help feeling hopeful. There may have been eight years between the two of them, Rose couldn't deny that, but that conversation had shown her a light she never knew existed. He had asked about boys; that meant he was curious. Although he denied it, she knew that cracks were beginning to show in his relationship with Victoire. They'd been together for nearly nine years now, and they weren't engaged yet. Surely that was a sign, if nothing else was.

* * *

It was summer before she saw him again. Hugo had cottoned on to the adoration she felt, but he made childish jokes and dismissed it, not understanding that it had grown to be more than a little crush. She ignored her little brother. He was harmless, after all, and still a child.

Rose was in the garden at home after a long term, relaxing before her seventh year began in earnest. She didn't even know he was visiting until he came out and joined her, bending over to read the cover of her book.

"Pride and Prejudice. Of course you like the classics," he commented as he smiled to greet her and took a seat beside her on the long swing, spreading his arms across the wooden backrest.

"They're classics for a reason," she smiled back.

"Favourite character?"

"Lydia."

"Why?" He looked at her with a puzzled expression, as if it wasn't the answer he expected.

"Because she's wild and free. She knows her ideas of love aren't real. She must know it in the world she lives in, but she believes them anyway, because it makes her happy," Rose reasoned.

"But she's an idiot," Teddy argued.

"Only if you believe the world is so black and white," she countered. "Who's your favourite character?"

"Jane," he responded, simply. Rose held back a laugh.

"Why?" she asked, incredulous.

"Because she makes the smart choice. She knows that there are things more important than herself."

"But she gives her life away. She never knows what it's like to love, to kiss in the rain, to be reckless. Everyone should experience that, at least once, and she chooses not to," Rose retorted, not understanding his point. She could feel the muscles in her face tighten with her adamancy, her eyebrows pulling towards each other.

"You're pretty when you're angry," he smiled, teasing his young pseudo-cousin.

Rose's face dropped in shock as she looked at Teddy, the book falling onto her lap, her page long forgotten. He'd called her pretty.

"Did you mean that?" she asked, more unsure of herself than she'd ever been before.

He eyed her with curiosity, as if uncertain why she was questioning him. He seemed to brush it off as he smiled.

"Of course I did," he replied.

Rose wasn't sure why she did it. Maybe Lydia had got into her head too much after reading that book, or maybe she was feeling reckless after spending so many months focusing on her studies. She rushed to lean in and kiss him, thinking that if she moved any slower she would change her mind. Teddy froze in fear, unable to push her away but unwilling to return the kiss. Rose regretted her actions long before she pulled away and stood, tears beginning to sting her eyes.

"Teddy!"

The shocked voice of Victoire reached the pair with a piercing clarity. Rose winced as Teddy turned to his partner, his face pale in shock.

"Tory, wait. This isn't what it looks like, please let me explain," he began, rushing over to his girlfriend and reaching out to her. She shoved his hand away from her like it was a disease and looked at Rose, who slowly met her gaze.

"You bitch," she spat, before Apparating away.

Rose looked at Teddy as the tears began to fall.

"I'm sorry."

When the shock in his turquoise eyes was replaced by pity, Rose couldn't take it anymore. She ran past him, into the house, up to her bedroom, and flung herself on her bed, cries wracking her frame. What had she done?

* * *

If Rose thought what she had done had been bad, the fallout was worse. The Delacour-Weasleys had turned on her, shunning her. She was no longer invited to Shell Cottage. The Potter- and Granger-Weasleys turned on Teddy, claiming she was still a child, and he must have led her on. Not many saw the truth. The truth was, Rose realised, that she had been an idiot, a foolish child with romantic ideas that came from too many novels and not enough sense.

Five years later, Rose was twenty-two and still guilty. The rifts that had appeared had never healed, and the family saw less and less of each other as time wore on. Victoire never believed Teddy's story, and the two lived alone now, unhappily. When James announced his engagement to Lorcan and wedding planning began to take over their lives, the happiness was shadowed by a deep sense of foreboding. No one wanted to be there when someone made the wrong comment.

Rose didn't like it. It was over breakfast one day, on a Sunday when she visited her parents, that she decided she'd had enough.

"Ginny was telling me all about the flower arrangements the other day, Ron, it's sounding beautiful," Hermione smiled over her cup of tea.

"As little as I know about flowers, I'm sure you're right," Ron replied, briefly tearing his eyes up from his paper. "It's funny, I never thought James would be the first to wed. I always thought it would be…" His voice trailed off as he turned to his daughter, biting his tongue.

"Teddy and Victoire, I know," Rose finished for him, turning away from her parents as she made to stand. This had gone on long enough.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked as Rose began to make her way out of the living room.

"I need to speak to someone."

At first, as Rose left the house, she thought she was going to speak to Teddy, but she quickly realised that wouldn't solve anything. While their friendship had never been the same, both Teddy and Rose knew what had happened. The quarrel wasn't with him. No, Rose had to go and speak to someone else. If this was to be over, Rose would need to make peace with Victoire.

* * *

Victoire was living in an apartment in London these days, and while Rose had never been, she knew the address. After charming her way through security, she stood outside of flat 307 and drew on the little courage she had to knock on the door. She couldn't help but think that this would be easier if she had the heart of a Gryffindor.

When Victoire opened the door, she took in the red hair of the young woman standing before her and her lip curled in distaste.

"You." Venom dripped from the word. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk," Rose told her.

"I have no interest in talking to you," Victoire countered, and began to close the door. Rose stopped her, placing a foot against the wooden pane, knowing this was her one shot.

"Please, Victoire. Just, hear me out. This has gone on for long enough, and it's tearing the family apart."

Victoire stared at her for a moment before relenting her hold on her front door, silently allowing Rose entrance. Once the two women were inside, facing each other, Victoire began to speak.

"Do you know why it's tearing our family apart? Because you're a ripper. You ripped Teddy away from me; you ripped a seam right down the middle of this family. It's what you do, it's what you're good at," she spat, and Rose knew she had to stand there and accept it all.

"I know," Rose replied.

"That's it? That's all you have to say for yourself!?" The anger was growing within Victoire, Rose could see it as the flush reached the older woman's cheeks.

"What do you want me to say, Victoire? I was an idiot, and now a part of this family is dead. I don't know how to fix that!" Rose could feel the tears burning in her eyes and was ashamed. She did not come here for sympathy. She didn't even want acceptance. She would be happy with civility. "But you were seventeen and in love, once. I just fell for the wrong boy. I fell for someone else's boy. Your boy."

"And you didn't stop to think for a second that maybe that was reason enough not to _kiss_ him?" Victoire asked.

Rose looked away from the blonde, unable to meet her eyes, and gulped. "I didn't stop to think."

Victoire scoffed, her demure appearance interrupted for a second of real emotion.

"Victoire, please, you have to believe me when I say this. He never kissed me back. He loved you. He still does," Rose pleaded with her, hoping the truth would break through.

"It's been five years, Rose. You're words are a little late," was all Victoire could say.

"I know, Victoire. I'm not asking for forgiveness. I just want to try and make things right. For everyone else's sake. They deserve a happy family, even if I don't."

Victoire began to pace her apartment, unable to decide what to do. It had been a long time, but the grief was still fresh.

"You're right," she eventually replied, sighing heavily. "It's been long enough. We're not friends, Rose. Don't think that for a second. But… I still love him."

As Victoire turned to face the younger woman once again, Rose could see the tears forming in the Veela's eyes. Hesitantly, Rose stepped forward, her arms open in a welcoming gesture. Rose let out a deep sigh of relief as the older woman accepted her embrace.

"You should go to him. One of us deserves happiness," Rose told her.

* * *

 **A/N: I really struggled with inspiration for this story, but when I started writing, it just all came to me at once and I'm really pleased with the result. I would love it if you left me a review to let me know your thoughts. Also, for anyone wondering, I placed Rose in Ravenclaw.**


End file.
